


Mortals' Pain

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't know it would be for the rest of your mortal life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortals' Pain

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #31, prompt of angsty fic, optional starting word "broken".

You told him to defend the ships and then return right back. He said he would, and you sat outside and waited for him. He never came back.

Antilochus was the one who told you the news, and you realized that your mother had been right. You should have known better, but you never could refuse Patroklos, and so, you let him go. You didn't know it would be for the rest of your mortal life.

And the funny thing was that you died with him, but you couldn't be with him again until your physical self died as well.

04.06.10


End file.
